deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario vs. Gajeel Redfox
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Lucario from Pokemon and Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail. Description Two iron souled based fighters are ready for a major iron fist fight. Interlude Wiz: With a sense of justice, these fighters are ready for a major showdown. Boomstick: Like Lucario, the Aura Pokemon... Wiz: ...And Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer. Boomstick: Time for an iron hard battle. Wiz: Of course for Gajeel, we will be analysing all his canon feats. Lucario will be stayed generic, which will mean no TM/HMs, no move tutor/revisers, no EV training, no mega evolutions, no Z moves, no egg moves, no held items and no hidden abilities. But moves that it can learn in it's pre evolved state will be considered. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lucario Wiz: There are many Pokemon out there that want to show their skills in battle. Boomstick: But one of the most unique Pokemon is a Lucario. Wiz: Lucario's are Fighting and Steel type Pokemon. They evolve from Riolu and live far away from humans to train. Boomstick: Despite their nature, Lucario's are very loyal to their human trainers and they naturally can manipulate energy called Aura. Wiz: With the Aura, Lucario can sense objects, predict incoming attacks, shoot projectiles and can communicate with human by telepathy. Boomstick: Those claws on his paws sure look sharp, they would sharpen up a Metal Claw attack. But the most known move would be Bone Rush. Wiz: With Bone Rush, Lucario can summon a bone out of his own energy and use it as a weapon. It can be used to attack or block attacks. Boomstick: It can learn Dragon Pulse, Lucario shoots a pulse of Dragon Energy to it's opponents and have other support moves like Counter, Heal Pulse, Work Up or Swords Dance. He can even use Foresight to hit evasive foes or Copycat to copy his opponents moves and use it with it's own power. Wiz: In terms of speed, Lucario can use Extreme Speed, where Lucario blitzes his opponents by moving faster than eyesight in short bursts. Putting Lucario's speed at most 9,000 mph. Boomstick: His most powerful move is Close Combat, where it repeatedly beats the crap out of his opponents but with the cost of lowering his own defenses. Wiz: And finally its signature move from its arsenal, Aura Sphere. That move can overcome attacks from even certain Legendary Pokemon like Regirock, Regice or Registeel. Boomstick: Oh yeah, and Aura Sphere never misses the target opponent. Wiz: Being a Fighting and Steel type Pokemon, Lucario is immune to Poison attacks, resists Normal, Grass, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Steel, Bug and Rock attacks, but weak to Fire, Fighting, and Ground attacks. Boomstick: Despite how badass Lucario's are, they are definitely not very good on durability and endurance. ''' Wiz: Being hyperly aggressive on their techniques, they can overexert themselves in combat and tracking too many Auras around him can confuse Lucario. '''Boomstick: But this kung fu puppy really makes a really frightening warrior. Ash's Pokedex: Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras. Gajeel Redfox Wiz: 400 years ago in Earthland, Gajeel Redfox was raised by the Iron Dragon Metalicana, who taught the young boy Dragon Slayer Magic. Boomstick: Until the day had come, Gajeel had to be sent into the future 400 years ahead. Wiz: But some time later, Gajeel joined the Phantom Lord guild where he was entitled Black Steel Gajeel. Boomstick: When the Phantom Lord Guild was requested a job by Jude Heartfilia. Gajeel trashed the Fairy Tail Guildhall, beaten up Shadow Gear and kidnapped Lucy Heartfilia. Wiz: It wasn't long until Natsu Dragneel showed up and defeated him in battle. Soon after the war between the two guilds, the Magic Council had to disband the Phantom Lord Guild for starting the assaults on Fairy Tail. Boomstick: With Gajeel having no where else to go other than munching on some iron, Fairy Tail's Guildmaster Makarov has offered him to join the Fairy Tail Guild. Wiz: Gajeel is incredibly tough, he possesses Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows Gajeel to control and manipulate iron. Boomstick: His most commonly used move is Iron Dragon Club where he can turn his arm or leg into a large iron club to increase his punching and kicking power. Wiz: Of course there is his Iron Dragon Roar which shoots out a tornado of sharp metal shards their would shred his opponent's body. Boomstick: That's gotta leave a lot of wounds to whoever feels it. But my favourite is his Iron Dragon Scales. Wiz: Iron Dragon Scales turns Gajeel's body completely into iron, which greatly increases his offense and defense. With that, his body cannot by blown away by a huge tornado. Boomstick: This also makes his body so durable, not even attacks that could easily crush or slice iron can break it. Wiz: Like all Dragon Slayers, Gajeel is capable of consuming outside sources of elements or magic. In his case, he eats iron. Boomstick: Since all wizards in Fairy Tail have a limited supply of magic, Gajeel can replenish it by eating iron to also increase his magic power too. Wiz: When Gajeel consumed a source of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, he gained the ability to use Iron Shadow Dragon Mode at will. Boomstick: Iron Shadow Dragon Mode enhances Gajeel's iron abilities with the element of shadows. Not only that, he can transform his body into a shadow, which allows him to sneak onto surfaces and granting him intangibility. Wiz: But if Gajeel has the chance to consume traces of carbon, his iron would become steel. This would allow him to hit anything harder than what his iron would do. Boomstick: Of course there is the Dragon Force, but to be perfectly clear, Gajeel has yet to show whether if he can use it at will. Wiz: With a mastery of hand to hand combat, Gajeel can fight almost anyone he faces. He is strong, fast and durable at the same time. As well as having Dragon Slayer Senses to detect his opponents next move. Boomstick: He's so strong he can hold down a giant robotic dragon. Wiz: The Dorma Anim is likely to weigh at least 60 tons according to their size comparison. Gajeel is also fast having to dodge and outrun lightning, which puts his reaction and movement speed at Mach 287. Boomstick: Without his Iron Dragon Scales, Gajeel has survived powerful hits from the Dorma Anim and redirected and survived a powerful lightning attack too. Wiz: With his superior senses, Gajeel has incredible hearing, smell and sight. But there are some weaknesses to Gajeel. After training for the Grand Magic Games, Gajeel suffers motion sickness because of his dragon slayer senses. Boomstick: Of course, eating elements other than iron would make him sick and of course he cannot replenish his own limited magic supply by eating his own magic either. Wiz: In his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Gajeel's intangible shadow form can be hit by those who can at least touch shadows or have the chance to hit his physical body at the right time. Boomstick: But whatever, Gajeel's magic supply is large and he is ready to give anyone a serious iron breakdown. Gajeel: I've been a nice guy these days, but now it's time to remember your fear. Death Battle At a cave, Lucario is seen meditating deep inside the cave until he sensed someone approaching. Lucario: Who's there? Lucario sees the figure and throws an Aura Sphere at it and appears to hit. Gajeel: HEY! WATCH IT!!! Gajeel notices Lucario. Gajeel: A dog? Lucario: Leave this place immediately. Gajeel: After you shot me? Yeah no, I'm not leaving without a fight. Lucario: You'll be sorry for that. Both take stance. '---FIGHT---' Lucario starts by using Extreme Speed and moves around Gajeel. Gajeel: What the heck? Lucario continues moving around Gajeel and hits him a few times. Gajeel: Now you're just pissing me off. Gajeel senses Lucario's movements and punches him, knocking him back and then proceeds to attack him. Gajeel: IRON DRAGON CLUB!!! Gajeel pins Lucario to a wall with his club. Gajeel: IRON DRAGON SWORD!!! Gajeel jumps forward to attack Lucario. But Lucario dodges in time. Lucario: My turn. Lucario throws an Aura Sphere at Gajeel but the latter slices it with his sword. Gajeel: IRON DRAGON LANCE: DEMON LOGS!!! Gajeel shoots spears of sharp lances at Lucario but the latter uses Bone Rush to defend himself from the lances. Gajeel: A bone huh? This will be interesting. Gajeel prepares his Iron Dragon Club and Lucario prepares his Bone Rush. Lucario: Leave now. Gajeel: Not after I take you out first. The two continued on clashing and then they step back to use ranged attacks. Gajeel: IRON DRAGON ROAR!!! Lucario then uses Dragon Pulse to counter the roar. Gajeel: Not bad. But this is just a warm up for me. Lucario: Don't think it's over yet. Lucario uses Heal Pulse to heal himself and uses Work Up to increase his attack power. Gajeel: ARE YOU FRIGGING KIDDING ME!!! Lucario then proceeds to use Aura Sphere again, which Gajeel cuts again. Gajeel: Man, this canine freak is getting stronger than before. Gajeel then uses his Iron Dragon Scales. Lucario proceeds to use Bone Rush again but becomes easily blocked by Gajeel. Lucario: What? Gajeel: Don't underestimate my Iron Dragon Scales. IRON DRAGON HARD FIST!!! Lucario gets hit and sent flying to a wall. But gets up and then uses Close Combat to continuously break Gajeel's scales. Gajeel gets hit continuously. Gajeel: Now you're just annoying me. IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE!!! Gajeel turns into Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. Lucario becomes shocked. Lucario: What the? Lucario then continues using Close Combat but it passes through Gajeel. Lucario: No way. Gajeel: Hehe. Gajeel hides into the shadows. Lucario: A shadow? Gajeel: It's time to remember your fear. Lucario senses Gajeel's movements and then uses aura sphere. But Gajeel jumps out and then breaks the Aura Sphere with his sword. Gajeel: It's time to end this. Lucario: Monster Power. Lucario fires and powerful Dragon Pulse. Gajeel: IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!!! As the attacks collide, Gajeel's attack eventually overpowers Lucario's. Lucario gets hit by the roar becomes injured. Lucario: What power. Lucario sees Gajeel again. Lucario: No. Gajeel: DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!!! Gajeel's attack slams and tears up half of the cave. Ending with Lucario getting cut in half with the Iron Dragon Slayer victorious. Gajeel: I warned ya, dog. '---KO---' Gajeel continues wandering in the cave. Lucario's body is still seen being sliced. Results Boomstick: Man, another Pokemon dead? Wiz: This battle was pretty debatable. Before we get on with full detail, Lucario had the advantage in a wider arsenal, healing and stat amplifications, while Gajeel had the advantage in speed, strength, and durability. Boomstick: Speed? But Wiz, shouldn't Lucario's Extreme Speed take this advantage? Wiz: While both can move really fast, Gajeel can move more consistently while Lucario can only use it in short bursts. Even if Lucario had his senses to detect his opponents movements, Gajeel can do the same with his Dragon Slayer senses. This puts them on equal footing on this one. Plus, we have calculated Gajeel's speed and reaction feats to be at Mach 287, making him being able to deal with Extreme Speed. Boomstick: Lucario's strength may be impressive having to break metal claws with a Bone Rush. Wiz: Assuming they were made of construction grade steel, Lucario can apply at least 56,000 PSI (386.1 MPa). But Gajeel's iron and Iron Dragon Scales are actually more tougher since he took an attack from Panther Lily's Bustermarm sword. Boomstick: And that giant sword can cut through the earth or steel with very little effort. Wiz: That sword welded by Panther Lily would have applied way more than 90,000 PSI (620.53 MPa). So Gajeel's iron durability can literally take Lucario's steel breaking strength. Boomstick: So the only option Lucario has is to heal and amplify his own attack power. But the only problem was that he had to finish Gajeel off quickly since his defense and endurance aren't very good. Wiz: But even if Lucario can try to amplify his attacks, that's when Gajeel can use the Iron Shadow Dragon Mode to literally make most of Lucario's attacks pass through him. Boomstick: And I know what some of you poke-fans may be wandering, "Shouldn't Lucario, who has fighting and ground type moves have the advantage over Gajeel because he's a steel type?" Wiz: Keep in mind though, that Gajeel's durability and resistances are based on his own experiences and is clearly classified as a superhuman being, not as a Pokemon. Boomstick: While Lucario can sense Gajeel's shadow form across the surfaces, Gajeel is no slouch when he fights. Wiz: Lucario is a very unique Aura Pokemon with a varied arsenal, but he is no match for Gajeel's speed, strength, durability, experience and shadow abilities. Boomstick: Gajeel just steeled Lucario's victory. Wiz: The winner is Gajeel Redfox. This matchup was kinda debatable on paper since how popular Pokemon is, that people would tend to think about Pokemon type advantages. Next Time Infernape vs. Zuko Trivia *The connection between Lucario and Gajeel is that they are both iron based fighters with a sense of justice. Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fairy Tail vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles